Angels
by Pugluver64
Summary: "You're not the only one who has been keeping secrets" "Kendall you need to tell me what's wrong now!" MPREG


**Hey how! Like you know from the Muppets… Like when Fozzy bear said 'Hey how Kermit'? Awe you guys took too long… :P Anyways this is my first Mpreg and I think I will enjoy writing this :D And I'm sorry but I will not have scenes of them in like doing crap because I want to actually get comfortable at doing it first kay? Cool! Anyways I have tried more than forty times to write an Mpreg and failed miserably… *hangs head in shame* I don't own Big Time Rush… **

**Carlos' Pov. **

Page four is finally done! I smiled to myself at the thought. I was almost done with my report of the _Boston Tea Party_

"Hey Carlos where are you?" I heard someone call out… Kendall

"Duh, um one second Kendall!" I yelled trying to save my report then closing my laptop

Just then Kendall and Logan came in holding hands and smiling. I wasn't utterly confused since it was pretty obvious.

"Uh what's with you two?" I said pointing towards their intertwined hands

They both released their hands and turned a dark shade of pink. I smiled at how they were blushing, I was the only one who knew anyways

"You know I can keep a secret, and I'm the only one that knows anyways"

Kendall and Logan's eyes went wide and their skin went a ghostly pale white

"How'd you find out!" Kendall squealed

I laughed at Kendall's reaction. "The dark brunette told me" I said pointing to Logan

Logan's eyes went wider than they already were while Kendall sent him a death glare

I laughed once again and turned back to my math homework. "So what's up?" I asked them

"Nothing really, we just wanted to see if you'd like to see a movie with us" Kendall said

I turned to face them and raised an eyebrow at Logan

"Chick flick?" I asked him, Logan sighed and nodded

"Ah, but anyways I'd love to but I can't" I said looking at the clock

"Awe why not?" Kendall whined

"Because" I said returning to my piles of paper on my desk

"Fine, then can we hang out here with you?" Kendall asked

"Kendall!" Logan said sternly, while I just laughed

"Logan it's okay, we're best friends, not complete strangers with each other"

I then turned to Kendall and smiled "Yes, you can stay unless Logan wants to be a party pooper, leaves and takes you with him"

Kendall gave Logan a look which made him put his hands up in defense and smile, Causing Kendall to smile and cause me to smile too

About a half hour later, Logan fell asleep and was sleeping on my bed while Kendall sat straight flat on his stomach just looking around my room to find awards and trophies. He was surprised to see Spelling bee trophies, Math leagues, chess club and other smart stuff that weren't for hockey

I was getting nervous because no one has ever seen my room, except Miss. Knight but she assumed they were hockey awards too, but what really surprised me is that he didn't say anything he just kept looking around

"Hey Carlos what's this?" Kendall asked

"What's what?" I asked turning to face him

"This" He said holding up a yellow envelope

"That" I said taking the envelope "Is my report card"

"Oh" He said "What grades you get?" He asked

"Well I don't know, shall we see what grades I got?" I asked waving the envelope in front of his face while he followed it with his eyes as if he were a dog and he was following his treat with his eyes

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He squealed while bouncing on Logan, who was gasping for air in his sleep

"Whoops, sorry Logie" Kendall whispered to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and 'Logie' smiled

"Okay now open it!" Kendall squealed once more

"Okay, okay calm down ii have never seen someone so excited to see my grades" I said chuckling

Kendall blushed and I smiled at him and what my grades were

"Well let me see!" Kendall almost yelled, I laughed and gave him the purple paper

He read them out loud "**A**,**A,A,A+,A,A,A** and again **A**"

He and I both smiled, then he gave a small frown

"What?" I asked worried

"Nothing it's just that you've never gotten straight A's before" He explain to me

I sighed "Look since I know that Logan is a deep sleeper and I can't keep a secret as well as you can I'm going to tell you this now"

He raised an eyebrow and I just sighed once again

"I've been keeping a secret a secret from you guys… I have always been a straight A student and I have been both a nerds and a Jock"

Kendall, I could tell, was utterly hurt, but also very, very confused

"So you've been keeping this a secret? Why?" Kendall asked

I sighed "I thought you guys would treat me differently because I was, well am, so crazy so I didn't tell anyone… I'm sorry" I said hanging my head down in shame

"Don't be" Kendall said and I shot my head up in surprise

"And don't worry your secret is safe with me" He said smiling

"Thanks Kendall" I said

"You're welcome, and you are now the smartest of the band" He said still smiling

"Why do you say that?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Because Logan's grades are lower than yours, he's got A's and B's" Kendall said shrugging his shoulders

I laughed, he acts a lot like everything he says about Logan is nothing. I saw him blush which made me chuckle a little bit

" I always thought Logan was the smartest of the group" I said chuckling and opening my laptop to finish my report

" Me too, so what you doing now?" He asked

"Finishing my report on the Boston Tea Party"

"Oh, what page you on?" He asked

"Um, five and all I need is my name and date and then I'm done!" I said proudly

"Nice, I still have to do my report on Napoléon" He said with a slight sigh

I opened a draw that I have kept my past reports in and I looked through and found folder N, yes they are in alphabetical order

"Here I got an A plus on it take any ideas, facts, or dates from it… Copy it for all I care!" I said handing it to him

He smiled, that amazing smile, that's why I love to call him my little brother

"Thanks but I'm not going to copy all your hard work." He said

"Thanks but it was really easy, I just remembered everything Mrs. Banks taught us about Napoléon"

Kendall stared in shock

"What?" I asked

"Dude she taught us about Napoléon for a month and you remembered all that?" He asked

"Yes and I'm surprised you remember that she taught us for a month." I said chuckling at his blush

When Kendall noticed I was chuckling at his blush a deeper shade of pink and yelled "It's not funny!" with a crack in his voice made me laugh even harder

"Um yeah it is Kendall." I said trying to control my laughter

After that Kendall just stayed quiet fiddling with his fingers or thumbs or on twitter with his phone while I was finishing my math homework

About twenty minutes into my algebra homework, I heard the ticking of the doorknob

I turned to see Kendall, a hand over his mouth and his face red. When he finally opened the door he sprinted out the door.

I quickly ran after him since Logan was still sleeping.

I found Kendall hunched over the toilet and a hand over his stomach, vomiting violently… A little too violent for my liking.

I was quickly by his side saying soothing words to try and calm him down. "It's okay Buddy, I'm here, you're okay"

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes until he was done and his breathing was starting to become normal again.

Once I was sure he was all calmed down I thought it would be a good idea to get him a glass of water

"Kendall I'll be right back okay?" I said to him

All he did was nod

I got the glass of water and went back into the bathroom and gave the water to Kendall.

"Thank you Carlos." He said then took a sip

"You're welcome and I'm going to wake up Logan okay? I'll be right back" I said starting to stand up but I felt Kendall grab my wrist

"Carlos, I haven't completely been honest with you guys either" He said

"What haven't you told us Kendall?" I asked

He began fiddling with his fingers and hung his head

"Kendall you need to tell me!" I almost yelled

He looked up, his eyes were all glossy… almost like he was about to cry

"Well…" He began

**Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I did just end it there! This is for Kendall's Logiebear… Hope you liked the first Chapter and there is going to be more Kogan in later chapters… Anyways who knows what wrong with Kendall? I bet Sarah knows! :D Well yeah! I don't think there were any mistakes :) so yeah review?**


End file.
